


Talk

by peachaton



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Prophecies Begin: Book 4: Rising Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaton/pseuds/peachaton
Summary: "I'm not mad at you, Greystripe." Crookedstar mewed, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I just want to talk to you. Come here, sit down with me."A fic where Fireheart goes to see Greystripe after he left Thunderclan, but instead accidentally overhears a touching conversation between Greystripe and Crookedstar.
Relationships: Greystripe & Crookedstar, Greystripe & Fireheart, Greystripe/Silverstream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Talk

Fireheart knew he shouldn't attempt to see Greystripe, not when he had just been made deputy and half the clan were already disapproving of him and his new position, but he couldn't help it. He'd only been gone for a quarter-moon but Fireheart missed his best friend dearly. The thought that he was only a river crossing away was too tempting.

Fireheart snaked his way through the undergrowth, watching his paws to make sure he didn't make a sound. He came upon the river that divided Thunderclan and Riverclan territory, and looked around. Perking his ears, he could hear the lapping of water and the occasional singing from birds but no cats. He edged slowly closer. If he were to meet Greystripe he'd have to cross the border. He would have the best chance of seeing him if he went to one of the places where Greystripe would meet Silverstream.

A pang of grief hit Fireheart at the thought of Silverstream. He hadn't known her well, but Greystripe would ramble on about how great and talented and absolutely wonderful she was for hours. Greystripe had loved her.

Being caught on enemy territory, especially now as a deputy, would have serious repercussions, but Fireheart found himself crossing the border anyway. He hid behind a tree that was surrounded by a patch of reeds. It kept his bright ginger fur hidden for most part. Now he just had to wait and hope Greystripe would leave Riverclan camp. Fireheart couldn't risk staying out for too long. He had told Bluestar and Cloudpaw he was going out hunting by himself - he'd needed a break from being around cats expecting him to tell them what to do while shaking their heads disapprovingly behind his back. It was partially true, he was stressed, but that's why he also needed to see Greystripe. To make sure he was okay.

Commotion near the camp entrance caused Fireheart to almost flatten himself against the ground. He risked a peek through the reeds and spotted thick grey fur. 'I'd recognise that pelt anywhere.' Fireheart watched as Greystripe padded up to the river, unaware of Fireheart's presence. He looked across at Thunderclan territory for a long moment, before starting to walk in Fireheart's direction. He waited a few more tantalising moments as Greystripe wandered slowly closer and closer before he risked a hushed whisper.

"Gre-"

"Greystripe!" A loud voice called from the camp entrance, and Fireheart backed down again, cursing. He knew that voice, recognised it from gatherings. It was Crookedstar.

Greystripe fumbled. "Oh, uh, hello. I was just-"

"Avoiding me?" The reeds were blocking most of Fireheart's view but he could see the brown pelt of the Riverclan leader. Fireheart tried to breathe slowly and keep his fear in check. He was stuck in the worst possible place and couldn't leave without Crookedstar seeing him, so now he was forcedto wait.

Greystripe shook his head. "N-No, I was just-"

"I'm not mad at you, Greystripe." Crookedstar mewed, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I just want to talk to you. Come here, sit down with me."

It was silent for a few seconds, and Fireheart watched at Greystripe reluctantly padded over to his leader and sat down. Crookedstar purred quietly as he asked, "How did you meet her?"

"Huh?"

"Silverstream." Crookedstar mewed. "I asked her so many times, but she didn't want to tell me. She said she didn't want to embarrass you." He let out a soft chuckle as if remembering the moment.

Fireheart widened his eyes in surprise. Crookedstar had known about Greystripe and Silverstream all this time? From the sounds of Greystripe's gasp, he hadn't known either.

"You knew?" He asked.

"Of course. Silverstream never hid anything from me."

"And... you supported her? Us?"

Crookedstar was quiet for a long time. He hummed as he finally said, "Regrettably, not at first. I told her to stop meeting you. I was afraid she'd stop being loyal to our clan - our family." The leader's voice was laced with guilt and sadness as he continued. "It made her miserable that I didn't support her. But then," He laughed weakly. "She knocked some sense into me, reminded me that her mother was half-clan."

Greystripe flicked his tail. "I remember her telling me. Willowbreeze?"

"Yes!" Crookedstar purred loudly. "Oh, the most talented cat Riverclan had ever seen. Could run faster than a hare. Well, she probably got that from being half Windclan, but she could swim brilliantly too. A good hunter and fighter and- ah. Well..." Crookedstar cut himself off, sounding rather sheepish. "If it hadn't been for Fallowtail, her mother, choosing to take a Windclan mate, she wouldn't have existed."

Greystripe nodded slowly. "She sounds wonderful." But his voice sounded strained.

"She was. And it made me remember that being half-clan means nothing. Silverstream was happy with you, and I wanted her to be happy. So I covered for her and let her talk my ear off about how much she loved you."

Fireheart could see Greystripe trembling slightly. He was crying.

"I miss her." He managed to choke out through his tears, and Crookedstar rested his nose on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I loved her."

"I know." Crookedstar said. Fireheart knew that Greystripe hated crying. He hated people seeing him unhappy - he was the one who was supposed to make everyone else laugh and smile. He'd probably bottled up his emotions the entire time he'd been in Riverclan. Fireheart had to stop himself from bounding over to comfort his best friend.

Through his tears, Greystripe managed to croak, "You don't blame me?"

"For her death? Oh, Starclan, no, Greystripe. Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"If we hadn't-"

"Greystripe, look at me." Greystripe sniffed and looked up at his leader. "Greystripe, the same thing may have happened if she'd taken a mate in Riverclan. It's not your fault, it's not the kits fault. It's no one's fault, okay?"

Greystripe heaved in a shaky breath, and nodded. "Okay."

They sat there together for a long while as Greystripe wiped away his tears and regained steady breathing. Fireheart had had no idea that Greystripe had blamed himself for Silverstream's death. He wished he could offer him reassuring words.

Finally, Greystripe said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Don't apologise for crying." Crookedstar looked across the river, over the border at Thunderclan territory. "You miss them?"

Greystripe glanced up and followed his leader's gaze. His ears drooped as he admitted, "So much."

"I'm sure your friends in Thunderclan miss you too." Fireheart froze as Crookedstar's gaze landed on him, staring directly at his hiding spot. How long had he known Fireheart was trespassing and listening to their conversation? There was no way he hadn't spotted him, but Crookedstar made no move to reveal his location to Greystripe, who let out a spiteful laugh.

"Are you kidding? They probably all hate me... except for maybe Fireheart."

Crookedstar turned his attention back to Greystripe. "If it were up to me, I would allow you to visit Riverclan to see your kits whenever you wanted."

"You... would?"

"I'm going to admit something to you, and you better not tell anyone else this," Again, his gaze rested on Fireheart for a brief moment. "I think the forbidden cross clan romance rule is foxdung." Both Fireheart and Greystripe gasped in surprise.

"But thats-!"

"Apart of the Warrior Code? I know, I know." Crookedstar shook his head, smiling. "But really, there's nothing stopping you from fighting, hunting, providing for your clan while being a good father to your children. I'd allow it, but the backlash from both Riverclan and Thunderclan wouldn't be worth it. You'd most likely get kicked out. If it were different... well, I think it'd make a lot of cats happier."

Greystripe nodded.

"Speaking of being happy, you're not happy here, are you?"

Greystripe hesitated, before sighing. "No, not really. I'm happy with my kits but I'm a Thunderclan cat at heart."

"You have a lot to think about. If you want to return I won't stop you or hold a grudge. I'll make sure Featherkit and Stormkit are perfectly cared for for as long as I'm around. But I won't be able to accept you back if you change your mind again."

"Okay," Greystripe said, smiling up at the Riverclan leader. "Um, thanks for talking to me... Crookedstar."

"You can call me Dad." Greystripe choked and started to cough. Crookedstar nudged his shoulder playfully and let out a chuckle. "Kidding. Unless you want to. Thanks for talking to me. You still didn't tell me how you two met by the way." His tone was light and playful.

"Oh... uh, well-"

Crookedstar purred, whiskers twitching in amusement. "You tell me when you want to. Come on, let's go see your kits. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"I don't think the Queens will," Greystripe laughed as he stood up. He looked at ease with Crookedstar now, unlike how tense he was at the start of the conversation. "I bother them with all my visits."

As the two started to pad away, Fireheart let out a relieved sigh. Although he hadn't been able to talk to Greystripe, it was clear he was doing well. Not completely happy, but he had Crookedstar there the support him. Crookedstar looked back at Fireheart and motioned towards Thunderclan territory. His expression not aggressive but not entirely welcoming. It was like he was saying, 'Go, but don't let me catch you here again.' Fireheart stood up and nodded, and the Riverclan leader turned back around to talk to Greystripe as they made their way towards the camp. He could just about hear a bit of their conversation.

"You know, Stormkit was my name when I was a kit."

"Really? Silverstream had told me that we just had to name one of our kits Storm..."

The conversation became too hard to hear as Fireheart took the opportunity to quickly bound over to Thunderclan territory. There was a patch of mint he knew near the Kittypet nests which he could roll in to hide the Riverclan scent that must've been clinging to him.

He had to return to do his duties as Deputy. He risked one look back at Riverclan territory and smiled.

"I miss you." He whispered, before he vanished into the undergrowth, making his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. there's probably way too many commas!   
> my wc tumblr is @claw-moon!   
> constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
